


Yank My Chain

by cloverfield



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: A Kiss To Break The Spell, Chained Heat, Geas, Kissing, M/M, They're Both Hot For It (But Won't Admit It), UST Meme, magical bindings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:14:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22816840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloverfield/pseuds/cloverfield
Summary: UST meme: Handcuffed Together“Great,” says Kurogane flatly. “Now I’m chained to an idiot.”
Relationships: Fay D. Fluorite/Kurogane
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	Yank My Chain

**Author's Note:**

> [Chained Heat: two, usually diametrically opposed, characters are chained or handcuffed together for some period.](https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/ChainedHeat)

“Give me ten minutes with a chisel and hammer, and I’ll have this off, easy.”

It’s no empty threat either: Fai has no doubt whatsoever Kurogane means exactly what he says. Gods alone know the man has both the sheer determination and the brute muscle to pull it off.

Said brute muscle flexes ~~wonderfully~~ obviously as Kurogane crosses those big arms – well, as he _attempts_ to cross those big arms, seeing as one wrist is firmly manacled to one of Fai’s own, glowing golden chains humming softly as they ripple with hindered movement.

“I don’t think that’s going to work,” says Syaoran, frowning down at the heavy tome in his lap. “If the geas is magically binding, then it probably needs magic to remove it.” Pages rustle as he flicks through them, scowling as he does so, young brow creased heavy with worry.

It’s exactly what Fai has been thinking ever since he woke with the damn thing shackled to his wrist, long golden chain dripping off the bed and snaking across the floor, only to phase gently through the door as it passed through wood as though it were smoke. It had been the persistent tugging on the other end of the chain that both woke Fai and urged him towards Kurogane’s side in the first place, and the subsequent horror on Kurogane’s face when the man had realised that they were, in fact, chained together by a magical glowing tether must surely have mirrored Fai’s own.

“It tingles,” says Sakura, laughing, picking up a handful of delicately chiming loops and letting them pool in her small hands. “Like… like the metal is singing.”

Syaoran jumps in alarm, and nearly throws the very heavy and very old book they’d borrowed from the town magician off his lap entirely. “Princess! Don’t touch that! You don’t know what might happen!”

Sakura blinks as what might happen turns out to be exactly nothing, her fingers curling gently around the links of the chain with no obvious effect. “I think it’s okay, Syaoran-kun. Fai-san and Kurogane-san are fine and so am I. Besides,” and here she nods firmly, lifting her chin with regal sincerity, “the magic doesn’t feel _bad_. Just… determined? Like there’s something that it needs to do and it’s not going to stop until it does it.”

Magic doing whatever the hell it wants has long been Fai’s experience of such, but it’s not exactly comforting, even if Sakura – dear, sweet Sakura, with magical potential brimming and talent beyond foresight – declares it safe.

“Great,” says Kurogane flatly. “Now I’m chained to an idiot.”

Fai laughs. “Well, at least you aren’t chained to a ill-mannered puppy with a temper as short and prickly as his hair.” The glare _that_ earns Fai could probably be used to start fires in arctic weather, and the casual shift of his arm tugs on the chain as he eases back a little from Kurogane’s personal space and threatening presence. Since first discovering the damn thing, the length of their tether has shortened considerably.

(It’s not exactly true, anyway; Kurogane’s temper may fray easily, but his hair is definitely soft, especially when wet – Fai once spent a miserable afternoon pressed close against Kurogane’s shoulder trying to keep warm beneath the pounding rain in Yama, even as they sheltered beneath a copse of trees. Dark hair had dripped with rainwater, clinging and soft where it brushed against Fai’s cheek, and Kurogane’s breath had sighed even and slow as Fai envied him his slumber.)

Mokona, walking curiously around them both on bouncing rabbit feet, stops and looks up with an expression of amusement so alike the Dimension Witch herself it gives Fai chills – and Kurogane too, if the jangling of the chain is anything to go by as he shudders.

“Maybe Fai and Kurogane should kiss,” says the manjuu firmly, clapping her paws together. “Magic spells are always broken with kisses in the stories Yuuko tells.”

The absolute stony silence that meets that declaration raises goosebumps on Fai’s arms, dropping like ice into the void of his gut.

“No,” says Kurogane flatly in the same moment that Sakura says “Maybe?” and Syaoran turns beet-red, spluttering voicelessly.

“Why not?” says Fai, with the absolute disassociation of a man listening to his own voice speak from the bottom of a well. He can feel his mouth moving even though his brain is most definitely screaming _shut up shut up shut up_ in the cage of his skull. “It couldn’t hurt.”

Self-preservation apparently deserting him, Fai finds himself glancing sidelong to that darkly handsome face with its scowling features, those hot eyes incredulous as they track Fai’s own gaze.

“You’re mad,” says Kurogane thinly. He’s possibly in shock, considering the breathy thrum of that deep voice. The hair on the nape of Fai’s neck prickles warningly.

Fai feels his eyebrow twitch. “Do you have a better idea?”

The answer to that is clearly no, as painted thunderously across Kurogane’s glowering mouth. Such a shame, too, considering how lovely a mouth it is – full and soft-looking, the bow of each curved lip heavy with possibility.

“It might help?” says Sakura dubiously. Fai tears his eyes away from Kurogane’s mouth with ~~considerable~~ difficulty. “I mean. I don’t think it could make it _worse_. Syaoran-kun, what do you think?”

Syaoran, still speechless, opens and closes his mouth silently. The book on his lap slides unnoticed to the floor, _whump_ ing onto stone tiles with a irritable ruffle of pages.

“Do it!” cackles Mokona, bouncing up and down. “Do it! _Mokona believes in you!_ ”

Fai laughs, because every ancient lizard instinct he has is screaming he’s about to die. The chains around his wrist seem to gain weight, doubling and tripling again in sheer gravity, and the drag of his hand upwards to press against his own chest feels like fighting the inevitable. Each movement Kurogane makes is mirrored by the humming, sparking links between them; every twitch of hand and curl of finger magnified until it bores directly into Fai’s bones with a longing he has to suppress. 

A kiss, at this point, could hardly make anything worse.

“Kuro-tan,” he starts, and is abruptly silenced; chains clang and swing between them in singing golden loops as Kurogane’s fingertips press harshly against Fai’s lips with blurring, sudden movement.

“Don’t say anything. Just. Close your eyes.”

Fai does not, because Kurogane is blushing, red from ear to ear and charmingly so – dark skin flushed and beautiful where he scowls from embarrassment, and eyebrows twitching cutely. Against such a sight, how _could_ Fai close his eyes – how could Fai turn away at all?

“Damn it all,” breathes Kurogane, and swoops down so quickly Fai doesn’t feel his hand move, even with the chain jostling wildly between them. What he does feel, however, is those same rough and callused fingertips sliding to his chin to tilt it upwards; those dreamy lips touching his own and parting gently; that gorgeous, kissable mouth catching him into something warm and soft, something that all too quickly spirals into the kind of drugging, delicious haze a man could drown in.

The chain around Fai’s wrist fades into weightlessness, insubstantial entirely as his arm rises. His hand comes stroking of its own accord across the breadth of Kurogane’s back, fingers curling into the warmth of his clothes and the firm, breathing muscle of the man beneath.

Kurogane’s hand finds his hip, warm chain humming like smoke where it pulses against Fai, and the sudden squeezing grip that tugs him closer is irresistible, absolute, the best kind of invitation; without thought for magic or reason, Fai yields, sways into those arms as they close about him, and the kiss blooms with the heat of a hundred nights spent alone and aching with cold.

 _Yes_ , says a part of Fai that is never acknowledged by daylight, _this is everything I want._

Gently, regretfully, and with the kind of unhappiness that can only belong in the space between one hungry mouth and another parted by inevitable circumstance, the kiss closes; leaves them both breathless and shaking in its trembling aftermath as Fai eases back to the flat of his feet and Kurogane straightens to his full height. 

He’s still looking down at Fai with sharp eyes glazed, hooded with a heat that Fai would very much like to investigate later, even as he knows it would be a terrible, wonderful idea. Slowly, Kurogane blinks into something like lucidity at last.

“Did it work?” he rumbles, voice thick. Fai shivers, trembling beneath the weight of those words as they sink into his skin.

“Um… no,” says Sakura, and they both jump.

“ _What?_ ” Fai, still trembling, looks down in horror to see the chain – golden and gleaming and _utterly unchanged_ – swinging between them, just as glorious as it was moments before.

“It looks like it’s still here,” says Sakura, frowning sweetly. “I really thought that would break the spell…”

Mokona, delighted, springs upwards to launch herself off Kurogane’s chest with a spinning rabbit kick. She squeals happily when Kurogane swats at her with a drained and helpless hand, and bounces off the nearest bookshelf.

“Woo! Kissy kissy! Lovey-dovey! Kuro-smooch and Fai, sitting in a tree! Kay - eye - ess - ess - _eye - en - gee - !!_ ”

The chain jingles merrily as Kurogane’s arm falls listlessly to his side. Fai stares, dread yawning open in his stomach. Syaoran, still speechless, slides gently to the floor, landing alongside his discarded book with a boneless _whumph_.

“I really thought that would work,” says Sakura again, and folds her arms. Green eyes spark with determination. “Maybe you didn’t do it hard enough?”

“I am going to _kill_ everyone in this room,”chokes Kurogane.

**Author's Note:**

> In this case, it's not True Love's Kiss that will break the spell, but a magical key they have to barter with Yuuko for. Fai and Kurogane have a very brief but very exciting adventure in a hot and sweaty jungle trying to find the enchanted heart-scale from a two-headed snake while chained together by a magical curse that shortens the higher the sexual tension ramps up. Needless to say, once the ordeal is over, they agree to never mention this again.
> 
> (They don't have to. Mokona's Secret Technique #101 is Taking Pictures!)


End file.
